unexpected fate
by kiga
Summary: what would happen if bella found out she was pregnant 2 days after edward left then 4 years later they meet again and the find a very differant bella who is a vampire and has three kids . plus bella has a secret that shes not telling. what happened to her
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected fate

Bella's pov

I remember everything perfectly the day he left me in the woods the day he destroyed me. _Flash back_

"Were leaving bella and your not coming with us." I stared at him in shock how could he not think I would come with him. "You see bella your not good enough for me I'm sorry I let this go on for so long." After that I started to get angry I knew I wasn't good enough for him but he didn't have to tell me that. "Then just leave Edward Cullen." I said with as much acid I could manage so I could hide my pain. Then I turned and walked thought the forest after about ten minutes I just fell to the ground and curled into a little ball hoping for death in some form to take me.

Now here I was two days later still curled in the same little ball lying on the forest floor then I heard something coming toward me then out of the gloom stepped Laurent. "Bella what happened to you?" he asked running over to me. "He left me Laurent he told me himself that I wasn't good enough for him so I'm waiting for death to claim me." I could see shock in his eyes then he asked me the question I never thought I would her him say, " bella are you pregnant? " what I couldn't be pregnant vampires couldn't have kids but as if to argue with me I felt a nudge in my stomach. "Shh pretty baby." I said rubbing my stomach. Then I looked at Laurent and said, "Please help me I didn't know I was but now I do I don't want my baby to die. " he nodded and lifted me up carefully not wanting to hurt me then I feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected fate

Chapter 2

It's been 4 years since he left me and 2 months after he left I had the triplets. 2 girls named Allison esmay swan and Rosemay carlie swan. Then I also had a boy whom I named Carson laurant swan as a thank you to laurant who helped me through my pregnancy. "Mommy I want this toy" I turned around to see my little daughter ally (Allison)

Running to me with a painting set. "Ok sweetie go tell your siblings to hurry up or you won't have time to play with uncle Lu." (Laurant) her eyes got real big and next thing I know she was running at the speed of a cheetah. I giggled to myself a bit before looking for something to cook them for dinner. Next thing I know I'm being knocked down to

the ground "** mommy!! **" I looked to see my kids staring at me horrified. I looked to see whom my attacker was only to find that I couldn't move at all. So I did a quick maneuver and pushed him off with my feet then I rolled over two my feet quickly but not to quickly, then I got down into a crouch and let out a soft growl escape my lips, which were pulled over my teeth. Then I saw who it was it was one of the last people I ever wanted to see. EMMET CULLEN! I straitened up walked over to him grabbed his head and slammed it into my knee and then pushed him out of the way. Then I turned around and said to him, "You dumb-ass you scared them!!! " then three crying kids

assaulted me as I turned around. " Mommy are you hurted " I wrapped my arms around them say I was ok over a hundred time before they stopped the hysterics. "Ok did you each get the toy you wanted? " They all nodded at the same time rose was looking a little tired so I picked her up and then turned around to see emmet and alice. Emmet broke the silence first " dame bellzies that hurt." I rolled my eyes and shook my head from side to side. I could hear Carson and ally giggling behind me. Emmett's gaze shifted down to them and his eyes widened a bit then I saw a mischievous glint in his eye " Looks like someone got down to bissness and did the dirty." Oh two could play at this

game "so what Emmett who the hell are you my daddy and what I see is a person with a one digit IQ " I could alice about to bust a gut I really heard Carson double over laughing. I could tell I had serisly irked emmett. Then he just folded his arms over his chest and pouted cutely. Then Alice spoke, "bella are these your kids or are you baby sitting" I thought about it then answered "They're my kids Alice " I watched her face as she absorbed this. "Who is the father? " I narrowed my eyes at her and she started to fidget "who do you, think it is just look at my son… everything about his father is carbon copied on to him. And my daughters look at their eyes and then tell me you don't know who the father is." And with that I walked away.


End file.
